You're Mine, Sasuke
by Inralak
Summary: "What are you? Some kind of animal? First you bite me, then you tell me I'm your possession." "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm a hungry fox and your my pray." Naruto is only taking what Sasuke promised him, but why must he always defy him? Doesn't he know that he belongs to Naruto? Well, he'll make sure he always remembers who he belongs to, and he knows Sasuke loves a bit of pain. NaruSasu


**Author's Notes: So I got this idea when I was going through my pictures, I like to save anime/manga pictures if I see them, and the idea would not get out of my head so I had no choice but to write it.  
At first I had a completely different idea, but as always, my fingers just do what they want and don't listen to me.  
I'd like to to appologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did try hard to get them all, but I may have missed some.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Sasuke, NaruSasu. Dom/Naruto, Sub/Sasuke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, just the story line. I do not make any money from this.**

 **Warning: Exsplisit content, not recommended for anyone below the age of 18. A little swearing. Rimming. This is just basically smut and a little bit of a story line. This is my first time writing anything like this, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, its really OOC, I did try to keep them as much in character as possible, but since it's a pairing Naruto and Sasuke you can't really avoid it from being OOC. And dirty talk. OOne-Shot.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"SASUKE!" A teen with black hair and eyes turned to look around the school corridor to see who was calling his name.

"What the hell was that?" Said his good friend Suigetsu, who has short silver hair and purple eye's, the one sharp tooth that always sticks out of his mouth is a reminder that he has sharp teeth, the biggest reason why no one messes with him, people are afraid that he will bit them, as if he would. The both of them were walking towards the cafeteria, having just got out of class.

"Sasuke!" Said teen frowns at the familiar voice and the sound of running feet. Squinting his dark black eyes he sees a blur of yellow and orange running towards him, waving like the moron he is.

Sighing inwardly as he realises who it is. "Naruto."

Suigetsu gives him a sympathetic look. "Sorry man. I'm going on ahead to make sure we get a good seat."

"Okay." Is the only reply that the raven gives as he turns back around to watch the idiot run toward him.

The yellow and orange blur gets closer and now the raven haired teen can see him, a teen with blond spiky hair and the brightest blue eyes that just shine with the light of the world, and also three whisker shaped marks on both of his cheeks. Sasuke can see his white teeth from the big grin that stretches across his face. This means trouble for him.

Naruto is running with all his might to catch up to the teen whose name he's shouting so loud that people are looking at him. "Sasuke, look!" Getting close enough the blond jumps on to the black eyed teen in front of him sending them both to the floor.

"Arg, Naruto! What is it?" Sasuke says, a little out of breath and looks at the happy face in front of him in annoyance. Their legs are tangled together, Naruto's whole weight is on top of him and Sasuke can feel the blonds strong arms around him.

"I did it! I finally did it! I beat Kiba and Shino in the test, I came second after Shikamaru." Sasuke is blinded by the spiky haired teens smile. "So, now you have to stick to your promise. Remember?" Naruto says in a low whisper that only Sasuke can hear and gives the teen beneath him a big smile, but the raven can see the true intent in those usually bright eyes that are now clouded over with something that only he has seen.

"N-Naruto, wait... Don't do anything rash. Remember we are in a public place." He says in a low voice and gives the teen above him a straight face, but Naruto can see the pleading in them. Oh, how he loves seeing that look in those usually cool and calm eye's, it just gives him so many ideas.

"Hmm, really?" Naruto gives him a smirk and licks his lips. By now the corridor is well and truly empty as the other students just walked past the two, people are use to how Naruto acts by now. "Remember, you said that if I'm able to beat Shino or Kiba in the next test you would let me do whatever I want for a whole night."

"I didn't mean right now, during school. Are you crazy?" Sasuke tries to get up by grabbing Naruto's shirt, pulling himself up nearly face to face with the blond, intending to throw the other teen off him.

Naruto being one who never misses a good opportunity, grabs Sasuke's hand, interlocking their fingers. Sasuke is so shocked by the touch that he doesn't notice Naruto lower his head that little bit and connecting their lips. The raven gasps, leaving his mouth open and giving Naruto the chance to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue inside and exploring the warm cavern of the teen beneath him.

Sasuke tries to push him away with his other hand, but Naruto just grabs it and holds his hands on either side of his head pressing them into the floor. Sasuke is stunned. Naruto is just too strong and he can't break free. Damn. The blond attempts to get the other teen to kiss back, but the other refuses, knowing that he will regret it later, but he will not participate in any form of public displays of affection of his own will, even if there are no people around.

Naruto pulls back, which the raven takes the chance to take a breath looking at the teen above him who doesn't even look out of breath after such a bone melting kiss. "Sasuke, don't tempt me." The blond growls out and gives the defiant teen a warning look.

The other shivers at the danger in that voice, instantly making him hotter then before. "Or what?" He just can't help it, he just loves seeing the blond snap. Naruto is the only one that knows Sasuke's little secrete, and Sasuke knows Naruto's. Just to push the boundaries a little more, the raven adds in a mocking voice. "We're at school, there's nothing you can do. Idiot."

Fear, happiness and pure excitement all run through Sasuke's body as he sees the goofy exterior that the blond puts on, slip from his face and replaced with a more crueler one, as he pulls the raven to his feet and slams his back into the lockers leaning against the wall. "You've done it now, Sasuke." He says just before connecting their lips again in a fierce kiss, forcing his tongue back into the others mouth.

The kiss is so hot Sasuke's body begins to shake, he can't hold back the moan that escapes his lips. Naruto starts to nibble on his bottom lip, he knows all of the ravens weak spots and right on cue as he breaks the skin and draws blood the other goes limp, having lost the ability to stand. That's fine for Naruto, he loves having total control over people and Sasuke is more then willing to give him that control.

"Ah~ Naruto, st-stop." He tries one last time to stop the other, but that only proves to push Naruto over the edge even more.

"There's no way I'm stopping now, you started this Sasuke. I know you don't really want me to stop, just look at you, you look so tempting right now I can barely hold back. All this from just a kiss." The blond lets out in a husky voice that just promises a ruff time. Sasuke can't hold back another moan as he pulls the other back in for an open mouthed kiss.

Naruto smirks into the kiss, happy that the other is finally co-operating. Letting go of one of the ravens hands he reaches down and grabs Sasuke's firm but soft arse. "Mmm, I can't wait to be inside you. I love hearing the sounds that you make as you wither in ecstasy beneath me."

"Sh-shut up... Ahn~ idiot." Sasuke gasps out as the blond lifts the limp teens legs to place them around his firm hips, pressing the raven further into the lockers. Both letting out a groan as their restricted members rub against each other.

"Shit, I don't think I can hold back." Naruto was just losing it, the look that Sasuke was giving him always sent him over the edge and along with the others defiance always ended in a really ruff and long session in the bed. He meant to be gentle, but just can't help it when in comes to this feisty raven, he loses all sense of himself and becomes an animal.

Just as he was about to undo the button on Sasuke's pants the warning bell sounded over the PA system, signalling that the students had five more minutes of lunch and that they were to start making their way to class.

"Damn it." Sasuke says as he looks down at the door to the cafeteria, he can hear the faint scraping of chairs as the students get up to leave. "Okay Naruto, put me down now."

He looks at the other, who is staring at him with something that Sasuke can't really read, his eye's look like they have gone a bit red yet are still blue. A shiver runs down his spine at that look, its so primal, making Sasuke's blood flow south. "N-Naruto?"

At the sound of his name Naruto snapped his eye's up to meet Sasuke's own black one's. "Shit." Is all the blond says as he lets out this growl from the back of his throat and then pulls down the collar of the ravens button up shirt, licks his lips, then bites down hard on the warm soft skin of Sasuke's neck, making sure he pierces the skin before letting go and lapping up the blood with his tongue.

Sasuke lets out a little whimper at the pain that comes from his neck, though he can't deny that he loves it. "Ahhn~."

He's shocked when the blond lets go of his legs and steps away from him before making sure he can still stand. Then the doors to the cafeteria bang open as the other students started filing into the corridor, all talking happily with bellies full of food.

"We'll finish this later Sasuke, be ready. Remember, you promised." That goofy smile is back on his face, but Sasuke can hear it in his voice that he really means what he's saying. Then the blond gives him a wink as he gets swept away by the crowd.

Sasuke just stands there shocked and a bit disappointed. He gains his composer and calms his rapidly beating heart, hoping that will cool his body down. He's happy that he chose to wear his really tight jeans today so no one would notice his problem.

"Hey Sasuke, where were you, you were supposed to eat lunch with us." Suigetsu says as he puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, stopping when he sees the raven wince as a pained look passes through his eye's. He looks down at his hand and sees the blood on Sasuke's neck. "What the hell Sasuke, your bleeding. Are you alright? How did that happen?"

The raven just turns to look at him, having already composed himself and looking just like he usually does. "It's nothing Suigetsu, just a little accident. I was a bit busy, which is why I didn't come to lunch with you and the others. You had Karin and Juugo there... Come on, lets go to class." He walks away without looking behind him to see if his friend was following him and making his way to his next class. Reaching into his pocket Sasuke takes out a handkerchief and covers the bite mark with it, wiping the blood away before pulling up his collar to hide the mark.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Suigetsu raced after the other, knowing not to press him any further, Sasuke could be a real jerk when he was angry.

After the last bell of the day rang, everyone gathered their books and stuffed them in their bags before leaving. Sasuke just sat in his chair and slowing put his books in his bag so not to bend them, happy that the day is finally over and that there is no school tomorrow.

Suigetsu comes up to sit in the chair in front of the raven haired teens desk. "So, you doing anything now? Do you want to go to the arcade with me, Karin and Juugo to see the new movie that's out?"

The black eyed teen thinks about it for a second. "Sure, I got nothing to do."

"Cool." Suigetsu smiles a sharp toothed smile. "Hurry up, the movie starts soon and Karin wants to do some shopping before it starts."

Sasuke gets up and shrugs his bag onto one shoulder and walks toward the door. He's about to open the door, before it gets pulled open as a hand comes through and grabs Sasuke's wrist in a tight grip.

"What the hell?!" The raven looks up to see blue determined eyes. "Shit."

"Caught ya. Lets finish what we started in the corridor earlier." The blond smiles. "Sorry Suigetsu, Sasuke promised to hang out with me today."

"What? No. He's hanging out with us today, he just said that he would." He went to grab the raven's other wrist, before it was pulled out of his reach. Naruto pulled so hard he knocked Sasuke of balance and he fell into those strong arms again.

"Don't touch what's mine." The blond says as he brings one of Sasuke's hands to his mouth and gives the skin a delicate kiss, while pressing the shocked raven into his chest in a tight possessive hold. "And this, is mine." He says before leaving the room and a dumbfounded Suigetsu standing there.

"What the hell Naruto? Why'd you have to do that right there in front of Suigetsu of all people, he's the biggest blabber mouth in the whole school, everyone will know about us before the weekend is up!" He was so pissed right now, he just could not believe that Naruto would do that.

"Good, then everyone will know that you belong to me and they will know not to touch you."

"I belong to no one, you possessive bastard." He tried to yank his wrist out of the blonds strong hold.

"Yes, you do. That mark I made earlier tells everyone that you are mine." He says as he stops in front of his car and turns them both around to press the other up against the passenger side door. The blond puts a leg in-between Sasuke's legs, pressing enough to make the other feel it just that little bit and the reaction was instantaneous as a small moan passes through the raven haired teens lips. The blond then licks a trail from the bite mark he made earlier, up his neck and to his ear. "Don't test me Sasuke, I will take you right here, right now on the hood of my car in front of all these people to see and you will love every minute of it." He breaths out in a husky whisper, then nibbles on the ravens ear.

Sasuke doesn't know whether to get scared or excited, his mind is saying that he should shut up and just get in the car, while his body is screaming for Naruto to take him right now. His mind was able to win over his body this time, and he just nods.

Naruto lets go of his wrist, stepping away from the others warmth, looking a bit disappointed, he really wanted to take the raven right here on his car, but that may not be the best thing to do. It could get them expelled or arrested, neither would be good because school was finishing in a few weeks. He opens the passenger door and lets the other get in before shutting it and walking over to the drivers side of the car.

They drove to Naruto's place, it was always his house because he lived alone, his parents died in a car crash a few years after he was born. Sasuke had an elder brother that he lived with, his parents were alive but their work always took them away from home.

Sasuke tried to act calm, but he was so worked up, he just kept on thinking about what they were going to do once they got there. Well judging from how Naruto was acting, he won't even get the chance to have a shower before the other jumped him. Now thinking of that just brought up images of their previous times together, Sasuke looked down at his pants, there was a slightly noticeable bulge there. His breath became ragged and his temperature sky rocketed.

"We're here, come on Sasuke." Naruto reached over and unbuckled the teen next to him, before getting out of the car and going around to open the door for Sasuke. Once he was out he locked the car and then grabbed the ravens wrist again, dragging him to the front door, unlocking it and stepping into the house. He took off his shoe's, prompting Sasuke to do the same. Then pulling the raven upstairs to his bedroom.

"No shower this time, you made me wait too long." The blond says as he throws the other onto the bed, pulling the ravens legs apart he settles in-between them, they fit so perfectly together its like the Fates decided that they were to be together before they were even born.

"But, I'm all sweaty and smelly." The raven tries to defend.

"I was going to, until I saw your face in the car. I could smell the arousal coming off you, it was so intoxicating, I could barely keep my mind on the road." The blond sniffs Sasuke's neck. "I just want to eat you right up. And I know you taste delicious."

Sasuke's cheeks go slightly red with embarrassment. "What are you? Some kind of animal? First you bite me, then you tell me I'm your possession."

"Maybe I am." He leans down and gives the raven another bone melting kiss. "Maybe I'm a hungry fox and you're my pray." Emphasising his point by biting on the jean clad thigh that he still holds in his hand.

Sasuke's face shows annoyance and disbelief at how this blond haired, blue eyed teen can always take something that he says and twist it in such a way that it just turns him on even more. He's practically shivering in want, but he will not allow himself to beg so easily.

"Just hurry up, idiot. I don't got all day. I have things do to, other then entertain you and your needs." Covering his mouth with his hands, he looks at the teen above him, he never meant to say that last part.

Naruto looks calm, but Sasuke knows better then that, this has pasted beyond the calm before the storm. He took his teasing a little too far this time and now he's going to get it. A thrill of fear and lust goes through his veins at what he knows is about to happen next.

"You're going to regret what you just said, Sasuke." Blue eyes going a little red for the second time that day, as strong hands grab either side of the ravens collar and rips open the shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"Hey, that was my favourite shirt, you jerk." He says as he tries to sit up.

"You're not going anywhere." Naruto just pushes him back down, he is only a little bit stronger then Sasuke on a normal day, but when it comes to situations like this the blond knows that the other subconsciously gives up all control and he loves it. "You love calling people names, don't you, Sasuke?"

"Not everyone, just you." He sticks out his tongue, its so out of character for the raven that Naruto can't stop himself from laughing. Getting an idea, the blond licks the offending tongue and guides it back into the mouth where it came. They both battle for dominance over the other, tongues fighting to hold the other down. Sasuke almost cheers when he is able to trap Naruto's tongue under his, but the victory is short lived, as the other was able to take back control by massaging the ravens erection over his pants. Sasuke moaned into his mouth and Naruto used the distraction to twist his tongue, pinning down the ravens.

"Hmmm, you know you can never beat me Sasuke." He purrs into Sasuke's ear making him shiver. Naruto lays open mouthed kisses down the ravens neck and to his chest until he reaches what he was looking for. Taking in one of Sasuke's nipples, he licks and nibbles until it becomes hard and red, moving over to the other one, this time he bites a little harder making Sasuke scream in pleasure.

"Th-that's because... haa, you play... nnn~ dirty." He was just barely able to get that out since Naruto was now licking and nibbling his way down Sasuke's smooth hard abs.

Naruto starts to unbutton the ravens jeans. "You know you love it when I play dirty." He pulls the others tight jeans off in one swift movement, it always amazes Sasuke when the blond does that and these jeans were his tightest pair, and he was able to take them off so easily. "It makes you so hot, you practically start begging for me to take you."

"I never beg. Not to you, and not to anyone." Sasuke is so happy that he was able to get a sentence out without being effected by the others wondering hand, that he misses the look that passes over Naruto's face.

"We'll see." The blond says so low that Sasuke barely hears it.

"W-what?" The raven just gets out before Naruto guilds his nails down Sasuke's exposed inner thigh while simultaneously thrusting his hips forward grinding their confined members together. "AHH!"

Sasuke almost came right then and there, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain. "I know your weakness Sasuke, I know you love a little pain." Naruto licks his lips at the look of fear that passes through the ravens eyes. "You'll be begging soon enough. I'm not letting you of the hook this time, I will not enter you until you beg for it."

This is when Sasuke realises that he may have pushed Naruto a little too far and is in for the night of his life. Just at the thought of what Naruto might do to him and the constant stimulation to his cock, the raven comes right there as he lets out a loud moan and his body goes limp.

"My, my, I've barely touched you and you've already came. I would think that you still had your virginity if I wasn't the one that took it." Naruto smirks as he pulls off the ravens underwear to reveal his still hard member. "And your still hard. You really want me that much, you just won't admit it."

The other just bites his lip, refusing to give in to his need and the words that Naruto holds over him. The blond just knows him so well, knows his every feeling by just looking at him, all the right spots that just turns his brain to mush.

Naruto leans down and takes Sasuke's erection into his mouth, moving slowly down till his nose is buried in curly black hair. He runs his tongue over the pulsing vein, as he hums, sending vibrations up and down Sasuke's hard cock. The raven screams his name and the blonds own member twitches and starts to leak a lot of pre-cum, he just wants so badly to sheath himself in the others warm and welcoming heat. But like he said, he won't until Sasuke begs for it, and he will.

"Ah... hah... nnh no... hah, stop. AH!" Sasuke tries futilely to keep the sounds in, but he can't help it, from all the teasing and make-out sessions at school and here, he's just barely able to stop himself from begging for the blond to take him.

"No." Is all Sasuke gets as Naruto travels down to the gorgeous arse he loves so much, massaging it with both his hands, he spreads the cheeks apart, revealing the entrance to Sasuke's tight hole. He looks up at the raven, catching his eye's, he can see the total embarrassment behind the lust that's shrouding his mind. He smirks and sticks out his tongue to lick the opening, savouring the taste that is only Sasuke's. He goes in again and this time he breaches through that tight ring and pushes his whole tongue in, humming again so vibrations go straight through the raven. The result is instantaneous, it sends Naruto's mind to hyper drive.

"AH! NO! PLEASE... NARUTOOOO!" The raven teen yells his lovers name as he comes again. His body is lax and he is exhausted, all he wants to do now is go to sleep, his eye's start to droop.

"I don't think so." Naruto growls out as he flips Sasuke over onto his hands and knees, pulling his hips up, thrusting his tongue back into the ravens tight heat. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sasuke is rejuiced to a moaning and breathless mess as his cock is reawakened. He fists the blankets in his hands as the blond continues to abused his hole. Damn, he hates how Naruto knows every place to drive him wild. He just can't refuse it anymore, and he feels kind of guilty because he has come twice and Naruto is still in his clothes.

He turns his head around to look behind him to see what the other is doing, immediately his body heats up and goes a little red. Seeing Naruto's tongue disappear inside him and reappear turns him on so much, he should be disgusted, but he's not.

"Mmmm, Naruto! Please... Ah! Just f-fuck me already. I can't take it any more." The raven says in a pleading voice

The blond takes his tongue out of Sasuke's tight hole and gives the other a big smile. Stepping off the bed, he starts to slowly take his clothes off, trying to torture the other with a strip tease, it works. Sasuke thinks that the other is going too slow for his liking and decides to help by practically ripping Naruto's shirt off over his head and yanks both his pants and boxers down his legs. Naruto groans as his sex is set free and hits the cool air.

Sasuke looks up from his kneeling position on the ground as he chucks the others pants and boxers somewhere in the corner of the room. He looks at Naruto's cock and marvels at how big it is, watching as pre-cum falls from the tip. He's mouth watering, he wants so badly to cover his lips around the red tip and give the blond the same treatment he just got.

Sasuke goes to grab his prize, but a hand stops him. He looks up into Naruto's eyes with confusion, the other has never stopped him before.

"Not yet Sasuke, I want to hear you beg more." He pulls the raven to his feet and shoves an already lubed finger into Sasuke's heat and connects their lips, swallowing the little gasp of pain and shock.

Sasuke doesn't get any chance to think about when the other put lube on his fingures as Naruto continues to fuck him with one finger, almost reaching that spot inside that will just unravel the other. "Come on Sasuke, beg." He says in his most dominating voice.

Sasuke just can't help it, that voice always gets him. "AH! Please Naruto, I beg you, fuck me!"

"More." Naruto says as he adds a second finger, scissoring, trying hard to loosen the other up, he doesn't want to tear his Sasuke apart.

"I want you to stick your b-big cock inside me and... ah... fuck me so hard I will feel it... nnn... for a month. Ah! I-I want you to let me r-ride your wonderful cock until it falls off. Please let me ride you!" His mouth always betrays him, he hates how this idiot has so much control over him and at the same time, a piece inside of him loves it.

"You got it." The blond says as he puts in the third finger and lays the other back on the bed. He's hitting the ravens prostrate now and sending him wild, stopping his hand right inside just about to hit that spot again. Sasuke looks at him in confusion, that turns quickly to anger when he sees the look of mischief on the blonds face.

"Damn it Naruto, your such a jerk." He goes to move down on to the others fingers, but the blond pulls them out and gives him a smirk.

Spreading Sasuke's legs wider, he lines his member up with the ravens twitching hole. "I thought you wanted this. Didn't you say something along the lines of, 'I want you to stick your big cock inside me and fuck me so hard I will feel it for a month', hmm? With some beautiful sounds along with it." He just can't stop the smirk that comes to his face when he thinks about those words the raven said that are now imprinted in his brain.

"You made me say that, you bastard!"

"And you love it when I do that. You love is when I have complete and utter control over you. Don't deny it Sasuke. It's because of that, that we are such a perfect match. Who else would put up with my ruff play and constant teasing?" He says as he lubes up his rock hard member, he prides himself in his self control, but he just can't hold back any more.

"Shut up. Just do it already."

"As you wish, my princess." Sasuke was just about to give the blond a piece of his mind for calling him a princess, but the other pushes his entire length inside the delicious heat and it takes everything he can not to move.

Sasuke lets out a scream of pleasure and pain, Naruto having hit his prostrate dead on. The raven is too impatient to wait for him to adjust and starts moving on his own. Naruto takes the hint, knowing that the other still hasn't adjusted to his length yet so he moves slowly. Taking his member out and slowing pushing it back in, he starts up a slow rhythm that is driving the raven crazy.

"Ahn~... hah... move... ah... faster." Sasuke lets out in-between moans.

Not needing to be told twice, the blond starts pounding into him faster. Loving every sound coming out of the ravens mouth, it all goes straight to his cock. Naruto bends his head to giving Sasuke a sloppy open mouthed kiss, pulling away he groans into the ravens ear, licking the out-side of his ear.

"Harder, Naruto..! Harder."

The blond lifts one of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder giving him more room to go deeper and harder. Setting a punishing pace that is almost inhuman. He marvels at Sasuke's flexibility and is loving the sounds that come from Sasuke's arse as he moves in and out of him.

"Fuck, Sasuke... You're so hot and sexy. If you could only see yourself and the slutty expressions you make." He says with one really hard thrust into the teen below him.

"AH! Fuck..." Is all Sasuke can say in reply, he simply loves it when Naruto starts talking dirty to him. His common sense flying out the window, Sasuke musters up his strength and pushes Naruto down onto the bed, still not losing connection.

The raven starts to ride the blonds cock at a fast pace, making him go even deeper. His legs straining with the effort of lifting himself up and falling back down, piercing himself on his lovers very hard member.

Naruto's heart races even faster at the sight of the raven bouncing in his lap. "Shit, Sasuke... You're so beautiful." He grabs Sasuke's cock and starts pumping it and at the same time thrusting up at the perfect time as the raven pushes down.

Sasuke's tight heat around Naruto's member gets tighter, signalling the ravens release. Naruto takes the opportunity to flip them and starts up another fast and hard rhythm, he can dully hear the head board of the bed hit the wall with each thrust. But his attention is focused on Sasuke, each moan, each gasp, each little mutter of his name, he is committing it all to memory.

"Ah! NARUTO!" Sasuke screams as he comes for the third time that night, painting his and Naruto's stomach's with his fluids. His insides constricting and sending Naruto over the edge after a few more thrusts, then he sprays his release inside the raven. Biting down on that same mark on Sasuke's neck, Naruto whispers the others name.

They ride out their orgasm, Sasuke's arse clenching and unclenching milking Naruto of everything he's got. Then he pulls the raven with him to lay on his back, not yet willing to pull out. Sasuke moves a little uncomfortable with the blonds member still inside of him, but he doesn't take it out, he's too exhausted.

"That was the best sex ever." Naruto said after finally getting his breath back.

"Yeah." Is all Sasuke can say.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, idiot." He says as he snuggles closer. "Oh, and your going to pay for that princess remark earlier."

"I don't know what you mean." Naruto says as if he said no such thing. "Now, go to sleep."

"But..."

"Go to sleep Sasuke, we'll talk in the morning." He says in his dominating voice.

"Fine." Sasuke says, as soon as the raven closes his eye's he is out.

Naruto looks down at the now sleeping teen and then the mark on his neck, he feels bad, but at the same time incredibly possessive. "Mine." He says as he tightens his hold on the raven and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. I know it's a bit explicit, but its my first time writing something like this. This is a one-shot, but if you do want more I can write more for this pairing in this universe. Just review to let me know if you liked it and would like more.**

 **Since I'm from Australia my spelling for some words are bit different for other countries, sorry if that confuses anyone. But the words all mean the same.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this story check out my other stories, I plan on making more for this pairing in this universe, but they will be their own separate stories since there wont be any real story line.  
Please Favourite and Follow me. Also, I would appreciate reviews, they make me happy :)  
**

 **So, I've been getting a few reviews about my grammar, mostly about the different there, they're and their, and the your and you're.** **Thrust me when I say that I know what each of them mean, its just when you are writting you miss things like spelling and grammar. I assure you that I have read this story more time then I had hoped to correct all I can, but no one is perfect, even the best of writters, thats why they have editors. I unfortunately don't have anyone to read this over for me and this is the best I can do.**

 **I do hope that you have edjoyed reading my stories.**

 **The prequel for this pairing is out now, called 'You Belong to Me Now, Sasuke', please read!**


End file.
